KakuHida: The Neko
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kakuzu, on his walk home, finds a silver cat with magenta eyes. Some reason Kakuzu decides to take him home, but what happens if the cat turned into a half-human half-cat with ears and a tail? KakuHida Yaoi


**KakuHida: The Neko**

On the way from a long day of work at the office, Kakuzu heard a faint meow. He looked to his side to see a dark alley. Kakuzu shrugged it off and was about to walk away when he felt something on his lower leg. He immediately looked down to see a silvery white and brown cat rubbing against him purring and meowing, and Kakuzu glared at the innocent cat

"Go away"

The cat stayed put and Kakuzu sighed and looked closer to the cat to see a red colored paw; obviously it has been in a fight and lost, earning a bleeding wound.

"I'm going now" Kakuzu said and started leaving, hearing a whine in pain and turned around to see the same cat walking towards him, but because of its paw his walking looked more like limping. Kakuzu sighed and picked the cat up. The cat immediately shut its eyes not knowing what to expect

"I know you want me to care, but I don't. I never did and never will. You're just a dirty stray that needs to go awa—" Kakuzu stopped in the middle of his sentence as the cat opened its eyes, stunning the man. The cat had beautiful lavender eyes that Kakuzu was lost in

"Meow?"

'Wh-what? what's this feeling?' Kakuzu asked himself and sighed

"…I don't know why, but I think I'm going to bring you home" Kakuzu said to the cat and the cat smiled

"Meow"

At the house, Kakuzu just entered it and the cat jumped out of his arms and looked around at everything excitedly. But when taking one more step its body shook with pain, as the foot he stepped with was the one that had the wound. Kakuzu was watching the cat the whole time and Kakuzu picked the cat up

"Ok, first I'll give you a bath and then fix your paw up" Kakuzu said walking to the bathroom. Kakuzu placed the cat down and shut the door and got the bath going. Kakuzu looked at the cat in the same place he set him on the ground. Kakuzu kneeled down and placed his hand gently on the cat's head

"I know cats aren't supposed to like water or baths, but it will make you feel good" Kakuzu said and turned the water off and noticed the cat jumped in the bath and as Kakuzu was washing the cat he noticed it was enjoying it.

"You are one strange cat" Kakuzu said and noticed that the color brown was coming off the cat's fur

"So did you roll around in dirt or something?"

"Meow"

"Whatever, bath's over" Kakuzu said taking the cat out of the bath and placed it on the counter and used a towel to dry its clean fur.

The second after Kakuzu took the towel away, the cat's fur puffed up and it looked like a fuzz ball.

"Heh heh you look funny" Kakuzu said in laughter

"Meow, meow meow" the cat said in a slight annoyance and embarrassed voice, shocking Kakuzu

"You…understand me?" Kakuzu asked

"Meow"

"Ok then" Kakuzu said brushing the cat's fur hearing the cat purr "I'm Kakuzu"

Kakuzu then looked shocked "Wait, I'm talking to a cat" Kakuzu said putting his hand on his forehead and looked in the medicine cabinet

"Meow?" the cat said as Kakuzu took out wrap and disinfectant spray. Kakuzu set the wrap down and put the cat's front paw in his hand

"Hold still, this might hurt" Kakuzu said and sprayed the paw, and noticed the cat winced slightly

"Hey, you're one tough kitty"

"M-meow!" The cat grinned

"Ok?" Kakuzu said and began wrapping the cat's paw and they went into the kitchen to make dinner

"Hmm….only ramen" Kakuzu said looking through the pantry and looked to the cat

"You want ramen? I'm sorry I'll go to the store tomorrow"

"Meow! :3"

"Ok then"

After Kakuzu made the ramen he put a bowl of it on the ground and the cat walked to it and sniffed it

"I don't think you will like it" Kakuzu said pouring a bowl for him and heard slurping noises and turned around to see the cat already eating the noodles

"You really are strange"

After eating, Kakuzu did the dishes and saw the cat watching his every move with his 'hypnotic' eyes

"Uh…so I guess you don't have a name right? I'll name you tomorrow"

"Meow? Meow meow meow"

"You know I can't understand you"

"Meow…"

That night Kakuzu got in bed and saw the cat jump on the bed

"No off"

"Meow"

Kakuzu looked in the cat's eyes and sighed

"Fine you can stay" The cat smiled and walked up to him and gently licked Kakuzu's cheek

"Hmm, ok goodnight little guy"

"Meow"

The two then fell asleep, the cat at Kakuzu's feet, in a ball.

In the morning, Kakuzu woke up looking at the ceiling, feeling an unfamiliar weight on his ankles. Then it hit him

'Oh right the cat…but wait it's heavier'

Kakuzu moved his legs and sat up and had wide eyes, there was a silver haired boy with cat ears and tail naked at his feet.

The cat boy then woke up and stretched like a cat and yawned and looked to Kakuzu

"Mmm. Good morning Kakuzu" the boy said and licked Kakuzu's cheek. Kakuzu got over his shock and glared

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Hidan and you let me in, remember?"

"How did you know my name?"

"You told me? Wait I thought you couldn't understand me?"

"Are you crazy and why are you cosplaying a cat?"

"Huh?" Hidan looked to his hands and had wide eyes "N-no not again…"

"Ok I'm calling the police" Kakuzu said picking his cell phone up and Hidan looked to him shocked and nervously

"N-no! Please" Hidan grabbed the phone, with his cut hand, hard. And in doing so he winced and dropped the phone

"Ow" Hidan said looking at his hand "damn those guys" Hidan mumbled to himself, but Kakuzu heard it

"What happened to your hand?"

"Fight" Hidan said unwrapping his right hand

"Why not call the police?" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed lightly

"Trust me, they can't and won't do anything" Hidan said "Plus that spray" Hidan licked his hand's cut "hurt like hell"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You sprayed my hand"

"But I sprayed the cat's paw"

Hidan looked at him with a serious look

"Didn't figure it out huh?"

"Didn't figure out what?"

"Do you see the cat in your room?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked around and shrugged

"No"

"It means it had to escape, but every exit's closed off" Hidan said licking his hand again and Kakuzu was shocked

"You mean…you're…?"

"Yeah, I'm the cat…uh…half cat half human"

"What?"

"Yep, that's why I have ears and a tail. But I only change into this form when I trust someone fully" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly and Hidan sighed "but…"

"But?"

"But everyone I trusted kicked me out, because no one wants a half human half animal as a pet" Hidan said sadly

"…"

"And you took me in…but I guess you don't like me now either, it's as you said I'm just a filthy stray" Hidan sighed sadly and got up "I'll just go. Thanks for the hospitality" Hidan said heading for the door

"Wait…don't jump to conclusions, you can stay" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him with joy and happiness

"R-really?"

"Just put some cloths on"

Hidan blushed and looked down

"Gah! S-Sorry. I-it kinda happens every time I turn in this form…" Hidan said in an embarrassed tone making Kakuzu laugh

"Hahaha, you're adorable" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed with his ears down slightly and looked into Kakuzu's eyes

"Thanks 'Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly

"…no problem" Kakuzu said

"I-I love you" Hidan said making Kakuzu's blush deepened in shade

"Wh-what? How? We just met" Kakuzu said and Hidan shrugged slightly

"That's what I thought, but usually I hide when people go by, but I didn't with you. Plus the last time I was hurt by someone I trusted enough to turn into this form, I vowed not to trust anyone ever again, but again I did with you"

"…I love you too"

"M-meow?" Hidan meowed out and blushed after saying it and Kakuzu chuckled

"What was that?"

"Sh-shut up, I'm half cat after all, but it only happens in this form when I'm extremely shocked" Hidan said and Kakuzu got it

"But it's true, I do love you. No way would I have brought a cat home, but this time was different"

Hidan gave Kakuzu a kiss on the cheek, making Kakuzu smirk and pull Hidan in a passionate kiss.

Hidan knew what was going on and wrapped his tail around Kakuzu's arm slightly. Kakuzu licked at Hidan's lower lip asking for entrance and Hidan smirked, not about to give in, just yet. Kakuzu smirked knowing what the kitty is doing and one of his hands moved to Hidan's nipple and gently squeezed it. Hidan gasped and Kakuzu took the advantage and put his tongue in Hidan's mouth, roaming around softly making Hidan moan. Kakuzu broke free and gently nipped at the sensitive cat ear and Hidan gasped

"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan said as his ear was twitching. Kakuzu kissed Hidan passionately and started kissing Hidan's neck. Hidan let out a loud half moan half meow making Kakuzu chuckle

"You like that don't you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed and purred without intending to.

"You're cute" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed. All the sudden Hidan's stomach growled.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nervously nodded

"Let's go to the grocery store to get some food." Kakuzu said

"I-If it's less expensive, you can just get me cat food"

"You like that?"

"Yeah, it's alright but not the best" Hidan said

"No it's ok, I'll get you what you want" Kakuzu said "But first I'll give you some cloths"

An hour later Hidan and Kakuzu came home from the store, with bags full of ramen, fresh food, Japanese food and cat things; like cat toys and some food

"You actually play with those things?" Kakuzu asked shocked and Hidan blushed and nodded

"y-yeah, I'm part cat, I can't help nature" Hidan said taking a rubber mouse out of the bag and put half of it in his mouth and looked to Kakuzu who was blushing

"You're so cute" Kakuzu said and took the toy out of Hidan's mouth and dangled it high wanting to see Hidan's reaction. Hidan whimpered slightly trying to reach the toy but can't reach that high

"K-Kakuzu~" Hidan begged "please?"

"How can I say no to that face?" Kakuzu said giving the toy to Hidan. Hidan wagged his tail happily

"Th-thank you" Hidan said and kissed Kakuzu. Kakuzu chuckled and put a hand on Hidan's head, between his cat ears and petted him. Hidan couldn't help but purr at the other's wonderful touch.

A month later Kakuzu brought home a bag, and Hidan stopped playing with the cat ball and went to him, tail wagging

"Kakuzu what's that?" Hidan asked excitedly

"A present" Kakuzu said

"F-for me?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded "What is it?"

"You'll see, let's go to the couch"

The two went to the couch and Kakuzu took the item out and wrapped it around Hidan's neck

"What is it?"

"A collar" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him with a serious look

"F-for?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu pulled him closer

"To tell everyone you belong only to me" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and push Kakuzu

"Wh-what! I'm NOT an animal!" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"Ah, but you are"

"Damn you" Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed him

"Love you too"

**The end~**


End file.
